


X is for X-Potion

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [24]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Auron is sneakily devious, M/M, You totally used this as an excuse to get close to Tidus didn't you! :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auron/Tidus.</p><p>Set sometime late during Final Fantasy X, after we learn the truth about Auron.</p><p>At first he had merely thought it a product of his own anger at the man at letting him get taken by Sin to Spira--and to be fair there <em>was</em> some anger there--but it was <em>more</em> than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X is for X-Potion

X is for X-Potion

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X is property of SquareEnix. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Auron/Tidus.

Setting: Sometime late during Final Fantasy X, after we learn the truth about Auron.

Summary: At first he had merely thought it a product of his own anger at the man at letting him get taken by Sin to Spira-and to be fair there _was_ some anger there-but it was _more_ than that.

Part Twenty-Four of the _Alphabet Chronicles._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Auron!" He's over to him before he even realizes his feet are leading him there. Having just watched the man get struck by an ungodly powerful _Zu_ that had been about to take a chunk out of Tidus, he was left reeling. "If you die, I am going to _kill_ you!"

The man laughs brokenly, wincing at the pain, holding his side. He hisses as Tidus tries to move his hand. "Move it, I have to get the potion in there as well or you'll never heal! There's no Agency near." It was his own boneheaded fault that Auron got hurt at all. They had all been taking on fiends pretty easily for the past while, so he felt like he could take on something on his own.

"I'll be fine. After all, I am-"

"Shut it." Tidus says immediately. He didn't like thinking about that part, that Auron was something other than just merely _alive_ like the rest of them. He was nothing like Seymour was. The fact that he was an Unsent was merely-a hindrance, that was all. And if he thought of it like that, it was easy to forget the rest. Like how the older man had come to take up any of his thought at all.

At first he had merely thought it a product of his own anger at the man at letting him get taken by Sin to Spira-and to be fair there _was_ some anger there-but it was _more_ than that. And he couldn't keep denying that anymore. Even if it meant hurting someone. And whether he meant Auron or Yuna...he didn't know.

The older man laughs, shaking his head, but he lets Tidus get the X-Potion into the wound, only hissing slightly as he does so. Within moments the wound is already closed and healing. He starts to stand on shaky legs, using his sword to help him up but he nearly falls, making Tidus catch him.

His breath hitches at having Auron so near to him.

"Time-time to take the other potion now." He manages to get out.

Auron grunts, looking ahead and not at Tidus. "I don't want to. This'll be fine."

Tidus glares at him. "It's _not_ fine. You worried me half to death, you know! If you ever died because of _me_ , I'd-" He stops, choking on the words.

Auron lets out another self-deprecating laugh. "I'm already dead. But-" He pauses, finally turning to look at Tidus. "Thank you. You-make me feel like I am something worthy, something _alive_. That had given my life meaning more than you can ever imagine."

Tidus flushes, but he does not look away from that gaze. Auron lets out a chuckle, letting one of his hands touch the side of Tidus' face.

"Hmm. Maybe I _will_ take that potion."

"You will?"

Auron smirks. "If you administer it to me-with your mouth."

He turns scarlet.

" _Auron_!"

Auron's laughter all but fills the Sanubian desert air.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
